fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Grey
Summary Samuel is one of the primary protagonists of the Primoverse of the Villainousverse. He is one of the most pure heroes featured, doing everything he does out of the goodness of his heart. He is a vigilante currently involved in the coalition to take down his brother, Caleb Grey. Appearance and Personality Samuel’s build is slightly misleading, which occasionally works to his advantage. He appears weak due to his lean figure, but this hides extensive exercise. Despite his frame, he is quite strong for his size. With his dark, wavy hair, and his dark blue eyes, he appears very similar to his older brother Caleb, to the point where they were frequently mixed up when they were children. Samuel is a hopeless optimist and it shows through his constant pain. Samuel believes everyone can be saved, and that anyone who has turned to the dark side can be brought back. He frequently attempts to help his enemies turn back from their path, to very limited success. Samuel recognizes how often his kindness is unreturned, and while it hurts him every time, he never gives up on people, even people who have frequently shown themselves to be complete monsters. However, Samuel is nowhere near a pushover. If you hurt him too much, or attack anyone he loves, he will not hold back in his assault. Family, by blood or not, is the most important thing in his life, and he cherishes his loved ones completely. Despite his protection of himself and those around him, he never kills his enemies, believing that he would be completely destroyed if he ever willingly killed anyone. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Samuel Grey (Alias: Star-Breaker, formerly Voltage) Origin: Primoverse (Villainousverse) Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Meta-Human Date of Birth: April 1st Zodiac/Horoscope: Aries Birthplace: Salt Lake City, Utah Weight: 187 Ibs Height: 5’10” Likes: Protecting Others, Reading, Video Games, Exercise Dislikes: Criminal Organizations, Abuses of Power, Insects, Winter Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Working Out, Reading Magazines Values: His friends and family, rehabilitation Martial Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: John Bloggs, Kabuto Okura Previous Affiliation: The Centurions, Lydia Day, Sakura Kato Themes: Electric Avenue- Eddie Grant Combat Statistics 8-C: Possibly Higher depending on his emotional level. Powers and Abilities: * Electro-Bomb Generation - Sam's main ability is being able to create balls of electricity which he can either cause to explode on contact, or detonate manually. ** Electricity Manipulation - Sam can create and control electricity as well, though this ability used to be far less potent. * Shadowporting - A new ability Sam recently acquired is being able to teleport using darkness. * Freedman - Sam is a Freedman, meaning he is a Meta-Human that was born severed from non-physical forces such as fate, time, reality, and psychic force. ** Freedman's Immunity - All non-physical powers against Sam do nothing. Attack Potency: Street Level. Speed: Athletic Human on foot. Superhuman with electric propulsion. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Striking Strength: Athletic Human. Durability: Street Level. Stamina: Very High (Samuel’s willpower allows him to continue on far longer than normal). Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with electric attacks. Standard Equipment: Baton. Intelligence: Average Intelligence. Weaknesses: *Compassion - Samuel will never kill opponents intentionally, and will almost never heavily damage them, unless he has to. However, his willingness to show mercy has been used against him as well, with opponents tricking him into stopping his attack. *Stubbornness - Even when injured, Samuel will not stop until his mission is done. This has led to him injuring himself far more than he’s needed to. Feats: Survived constant psychological torment and stress, as well as several near-death beatdowns and shootings/stabbings. Has destroyed buildings through electro-bombs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Bombing Barrage - Samuel will unleash a barrage of electro-bombs on his foes. *Fly-By - Samuel will launch himself with an electric blast and use the momentum to slam an enemy with his baton. *Lightning Strike - Samuel will send a downward spiral of electricity. Key: Voltage Samuel | Star-Breaker Samuel Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Samuel used to be often confused for Caleb due to their similar appearances. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Original Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters